Spiderman: Homecoming, Anguish
by PoisionedNightshade
Summary: Peter Parker - Spiderman - has been missing for a week. Unknown to Ned, May and Tony, he's being tortured by an insane enemy. Will his Aunt, Father Figure and Best friend be able to find him before it's too late?


**Summary: Peter Parker - Spiderman - has been missing for a week. Unknown to Ned, May and Tony, he's being tortured by an insane enemy. Will his Aunt, Father Figure and Best friend be able to find him before it's too late?  
**

 **WARNING: This story contains graphic torture (planning on nothing sexual, no worries if you don't like that) So I wouldn't recommend this story if you don't like it! **

**A/N: To be honest, there's like no Peter whump stories like this that I've read yet. if there are I've only found AU ones. I know Spiderman Homecoming only came out a month ago, but like I decided I was going to make the first Peter torture story! Don't worry though, in future chapters you'll get a lot of fatherly Tony and etc! So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Spiderman: Homecoming does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He didn't understand how he had not lost his voice completely from the screaming. His throat felt constantly on fire and any scarce words that came out of his mouth sounded hoarse. His entire body was clammy, pale and covered in painfully inflicted lacerations. The amount of pain he was in was more than a mere fifteen year old could handle. Peter was being mercilessly tortured; tested, poked and prodded in the most agonizing ways. Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, was defenseless and weak. Pitiful, strapped down on a table by the wrists and ankles, striped of his clothes except for his boxers. Just a boy behind the mask and superhuman abilities; trapped because of who he was, because of being Spiderman. His captor sure told him how much he hated him, and how much he was interested.

It did puzzle Peter why he didn't just reveal his identity to the world - not that they would really know who he was. The man in the mask, named Excirtiator, that would come and hurt him for hours on end, just seemed to be sadistic and wanted to keep Peter for himself. He wanted to test Peter's abilities, his blood, see how much pain he could endure before passing out. The man injected him with something every couple of hours that made Peter feel worse than he already did. Maybe this was a punishment. Peter screwed up a lot, he disappointed Mr. Stark more times than he could count, and just before he was kidnapped as well. Sometimes Peter couldn't even stop a bad guy without loosing an innocent person. He _caused_ Uncle Ben's death for goodness' sake; which resulted in so much emotional torment for Aunt May, and for him.

But, a thought kept returning to Peter; he didn't deserve this torture. He saved lives, he stopped criminals, why did it have to be him? At least they weren't hurting Aunt May or Ned. Peter wanted to be saved though, he wanted out. He wanted to be bandaged up, cuddle up in a warm comforter in between his only last family and his best friend and watch those old star wars movies, drink something warm and forget about the nightmare he was living. Peter wanted him to stop. He had been reduced to so little. He flinched visibly when he heard the door located to his right open with a loud squeak.

"...please..." Peter croaked, staring up at the dimmed operatory light. "...please...let me go..."

Peter, despite having hardly ingesting any water, still had large wet tears dripping down his face. No matter how many times he came in, he would always cry. It was natural, he was terrified. The first few times he hadn't, but then he knew what to be expecting and he didn't want it. Peter was slowly shattering. His tormentor leaned over him. A mask covered half his face, revealing his nose down. A horrifying smile crept onto the man's face, it chilled Peter to the bone.

"Why, you haven't been here that long, _Pete._ Our fun hasn't even started yet." He replied, a horrible chuckle following his sentence.

A rough hand gripped his hair and pulled his head off of the table, Peter responded by yelping and squeezing his eyes shut.

"You, have caused a load of trouble little bug. For me and the way I run my business. You know," he said, releasing Peter's hair and letting his head hit the table. "you weren't such a big threat before that whole...Vulture thing. Then you got bigger and people noticed you. Somehow...you got, shall we say this...stronger?"

Peter looked over when Excirtiator turned to mess with something on his table, before turning around with a scalpel in his hand. Peter's heart jumped when he saw it.

"It was...surprisingly hard to discover your identity, Peter. I mean, you're just a fifteen year old kid, shouldn't be so difficult. But the moment I realized that Spiderman was a highschool student, it got a little easier. And then...I realized that Tony Stark, another _very_ hated man, had a teenager for an internship. After that, it became crystal clear."

Excirtiator lowered the scalpel to Peter's abdomen. Peter shivered when the cold metal touched his skin.

"I want you to know," whispered Excirtiator, keeping the scalpel on Peter's stomach but leaning down near his ear as he spoke. "the only man I hate more than you, is Tony Stark. So this is all a win-win for me, torturing his little pet that he cares so much about. Besides...your screams are like music to my ears."

Excirtiator stood up straight and then cut. And then, Peter screamed. His back arched as Excirtiator cut some kind of design into Peter's abdomen.

" _Please_!" Peter cried, "Stop! D-don't!"

Excirtiator laughed at Peter's pain, "Thank you, little bug! You're inspiring me."

Peter suddenly clamped his jaw shut, he refused to make any sounds of pleading, though muffled groaning did escape his lips.

"I respect your stubbornness. It's impressive, but remember, it's futile and I will break you, your loved ones, and Stark in the process."

Peter could feel the blood dripping out of his wound. It was excruciating. _Make it stop_. Peter inhaled a sharp gasp when the scalpel was lifted away from his body, dripping with the crimson blood that was his own. Excirtiator grinned, "Blood is such a beautiful color isn't it?"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, causing more big tears to drip down his face, turning a dirty brown color with with the mix of blood in his salty tears.

"Have you ever been burned? By fire, by an oven?" Excirtiator wondered. "It's painful, isn't it. Though, let me tell you, a blow torch on the bottoms of your feet is worse."

Peter could hardly wrap his brain around what his tormentor had said until he realized that he was holding a blow torch in his hand. Peter shook his head, "N-No...please...d-don't..."

Excirtiator moved to Peter's feet, and smiled up at him, "I've decided, I don't think I can sully your face, or your eyesight. Too handsome...and, I want you to see _everything_ that I do to you."

Excirtiator took a step back and then turned on the blow torch. The tremendously hot fire licked the bottoms of his feet, sending volts of terrible pain up and down Peter's body. He opened his mouth and screamed. Peter sobbed, muttering "please stop" over and over again. When Excirtiator did, it still felt like he was blowing fire on Peter's feet, the pain was so intense even after he stopped. Peter's fists clenched and unclenched. It was so horrible, he just wanted to make it stop, but there was nothing he could do.

"How...long...?" Peter croaked.

"You'll be here until I decide I don't want you anymore, but if we're being perfectly honest, you've been my favorite toy yet, so I really hope you don't break quickly like the rest of them did. I like a challenge, but I will break your tough spirit eventually."

* * *

Ned was worried. It had been a week. May was worried. She was loosing her mind, she had only recently learned about Peter being a web-slinging crime fighter. May was on the fence about that anyways, but she still let him do it because she trusted him. And now...Peter hadn't returned to her in a week. She didn't know what to do. Despite the whole Spiderman thing, she still reported his absence to the police. May glanced to her right, Ned was on a chair in her apartment, looking down at his phone with distress written all over his face. He wanted Peter to call him and tell him he was okay. Ned wanted to find Peter.

"Ned..." May's voice cracked, so she took a moment to regain her composure. "...we're going to get Peter back."

Ned looked over at May, and took a deep breath and responded with a very slow and very pained nod. He was terrified for his friend. They both were. Who knows what Peter had gotten himself into. And, finally, Tony Stark was coming to meet them soon. May had been calling him since the moment Peter went missing, and just the other day he answered and they set up a meeting. May was _not_ a fan of Tony Stark, she had told Peter that before, and she wasn't going to change her mind. Peter was supposed to be important to him, right? Why didn't he take the time to pick up his phone and talk about him for a moment?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startling both Ned and May. May got up quickly to answer it. "Mr. Stark."

Ned stood up as Tony Stark entered, "Always nice to see you again, Miss Parker. And you..."

Tony looked Ned up and down. "You must be Peter's best friend who hacked the suit?"

Ned visibly paled at the mention of that, but nodded nonetheless.

"Nice, good. Well," he turned back to May. "sorry about not returning your phone calls, I've had previous engagements all week long with the Avengers. Couldn't really make time for a phone call, you know?"

"No." May's face contorted in emotion, "No, I _don't_ know. My nephew, is _missing_. He goes out at night and fights crime. He could die any time, and he's _missing_. For a entire week, Stark. You couldn't make time for him this week? For all we know he could be...he could be in serious trouble. And you couldn't have just taken the second to pick up your phone and help? Do you not care about Peter at all!?"

Tony sighed and took off his glasses. "Really, I am sorry. I had no idea the importance of those phone calls, I was busy all week-"

"I don't want _excuses!_ " Snarled May. "...I want Peter back."

Tony nodded slowly, "Alright, well, then let's get him back."

The three sat down and Tony looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. "So, tell me, when is the last time you saw Peter?"

"Monday morning." Ned and May replied in unison.

"Yeah, Petey and I were at school together and I didn't see him again after lunch, I assumed it was a Spiderman thing."

"I last saw him before he went to school." May nodded sadly, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Okay, maybe you should start asking around at the school if they saw anything out of the ordinary with Peter, or anyone around Peter. You two focus on getting information about his whereabouts, here, while I start looking into recently put away criminals, or ectetera. Don't get into any trouble."

"Mr. Stark," said Ned, eyebrows furrowing together. "you...are going to stay here to help, right?"

Tony scratched his nose, "Well-"

"I think that as Peter's _mentor,_ you should stay here to help instead of going back to your safe tower." May growled. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care." Tony replied, "That's why I'm here. Yes, I'll be here in Queens until we find Peter. I have a small location here for me to conduct my operations."

May nodded and dropped her head in her hands. "I just want to find Peter...safe and sound..."

All of them were worried, Tony especially. He had pulled the kid into the whole mess, despite his unperturbed demeanor, he was extremely troubled. Peter and Tony had had a small disagreement when Peter before he went missing. He felt a lot of remorse, and it was his duty to find Peter - hopefully in good health; but he couldn't guarantee it. Peter was a vigilante, he had a lot of enemies now. Tony wanted Peter to think of him as a father figure, and if he was kidnapped, Tony couldn't imagine how much Peter thought he hated him, and Tony had no way to apologize. He might never have the chance now. He _had_ to find Peter Parker.

Ned had his hand on May's back, "We're going to get him back, May."

Tony leaned forward on his knees. "I am going to do everything I can to find him. He's going to be okay."

"How can you be sure?" May sniffled. "You're the one he does everything for...he wants to impress you, and now he's missing and...and it's partially your fault."

In all honesty, May wasn't trying to insult Tony Stark. She was flustered and she wanted her nephew back, she needed someone to blame it on, and Tony was the only one she could at the time being. Tony was quiet for a moment, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip before nodding slowly.

"Yep, yeah, I know. That's why I'm not going to stop until he's right here, safe and sound in your arms. I'll fix my mistake, Miss Parker."

He was. He was going to get Peter back if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short-ish chapter! Thanks for reading, and if you have any**

 **good non-sexual torture methods, please tell me, as morbid as it sounds XD**

 **-PoisionedNightshade-**


End file.
